Paige's Pack
Paige's Pack was a group of werewolves that lived in Tennessee. This pack is currently extinct due to Niklaus Mikaelson's failed first attempt to create his own race of hybrids after breaking his hybrid curse. History Not much is known about Paige's pack. It was known that, unlike most seen werewolves, they preferred to meet as a pack in the wild on the nights of the full moon and run free throughout the Smoky Mountains instead of chaining themselves up in dungeons and cellars. They were eventually found and confronted in the wooded area around the mountains by Klaus and Stefan Salvatore, who had been seeking a werewolf pack all summer so Klaus could finally begin siring his first new hybrids after he finally broke his curse and unlocked his hybrid nature. The two had been told where Paige's pack would be meeting by Ray Sutton, a werewolf who occasionally ran with the pack, and who became the first werewolf to be turned by Klaus' blood. When Paige learned what Klaus was planning, she and the wolves maintained that they would rather die than become hybrids, but Klaus turned them anyway and insisted they would thank him later. However, when they awakened after dying with Klaus' blood in their system, they all began to bleed from their eyes, nose, and mouth as a result of their incomplete transition. Unbeknownst to Klaus, a werewolf can only successfully be turned into a hybrid if they drink the blood of a human doppelgänger upon awakening in transition, and since Klaus was unaware of this fact, all of the members of Paige's pack instead fed on the blood of their human friend Derek, which caused them to become unstable. This affliction ultimately led to all of their deaths, either from blood loss or because they were "mercy-killed" by Klaus or Stefan to end their suffering. Appearances Season Three *''The Birthday'' (Ray) *''The Hybrid'' (Ray, Paige, Unnamed Members) Pack Hierarchy Paige is thought to be the Alpha of the pack, seeing as she is the one who confronted Klaus when he decided to come and try to turn her pack into hybrids. Challenges On a night of a full moon, the hybrid Klaus confronted a pack of werewolves in the center of the woodland Smoky Mountains of Tennessee that was thought to be led by Paige in order to sire them into hybrids. It was this attempt to create a new race that eventually (and unexpectedly) led to their deaths. Paige was the only pack member seen confronting Klaus, and because of this, it is speculated that she was the pack Alpha and preferred that they died permanently rather than become part-vampire, as the majority of werewolves share a hatred toward vampires that goes back a millennia. Members Paigewolf3x02.png|Paige † (Leader)|link=Paige Tvdgallagher.jpg|Ray Sutton †|link=Ray Sutton Polm.jpg|link= bgbf.jpg|link= dcdc.jpg|link= dcw.jpg|link= fvf.jpg|link= hrtht.jpg|link= ppoop.jpg|link= rtt.jpg|link= Ln.jpg|link= Trivia *Paige's pack was the first hybrid pack to be introduced in and The Originals universe, albeit they did not complete their transition. *Klaus mentioned that some of the unsuccessful hybrids died from blood loss, and others died because he killed them. However, it's unknown from which cause each of the individual members of Paige's Pack died. Gallery Paige456.png 3x02-The-Hybrid-klaus-25536390-1280-720-1-.jpg 302VampireDiaries1121.jpg 302VampireDiaries0965.jpg Paige799.png Paige3649.png See also Category:Groups Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires